Pyrokinesis
by T. Riddle
Summary: JohnPyro's thoughts during the end of the movie. contains SPOILERS for X2. please read and review.


Pyrokinesis

A/N: I rewrote this. Wooop. I could not spell when I first wrote this.

Summary: This is a fic of John/Pyro's thoughts during the end of X2 while in the helicopter with Magneto and Mystique. Yes, Major Spoilers for X2!

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men characters and all that such. Marvel and the respectable companies and stuff do...

Thanks all original reviewers.

-----

          I stared out the window wondering what this new life has in store for me. But not without thinking of all those times in the past, I had with those other mutants.

        It wasn't so long ago, although it seems like it, when Marie D'Ancanto came to Professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Bobby and I were her first friends. And her, our crush. Yes, I can't believe it, but we were both crushing on her. And having a secret competition. I showed off my amazing powers. Pyrokinesis. I showed her my control over fire and I made amazing displays. It impressed her. But apparently not enough. Bobby Drake was nice and charming. Too charming. The ice rose he made won her over. I thought she was a girl like me. A loner type of person. I was...kind of and a show-off. Every chance I had to break the rules, I did. I thought she was like me... But I guess she wasn't. She chose Bobby Drake over me.

        I didn't let it get in the way of our friendship. I don't know if any of them noticed my jealously. I would display it here and there. With some mean comments to Bobby about their relationship. And sometimes I wondered, what it would have been like if I was the one she chose. But that was the past. He won. I lost. It was as simple as that. I don't mind losing. Maybe it was for the best. Why would I want to be with someone I couldn't touch?

        Bobby Drake. Good ol' Robert. Mr. Perfect nice-guy all around. I don't truly understand how we became friends. We are true opposites. He and his ice powers made him so special. Yes, I admit I was jealous of him. He had everything I needed. The girl, the family, the friends, and the perfect personality. Bobby was the only guy willing to become my friend. I was the huge jerk no one liked. I guess I can thank him for that. But that wasn't enough. He sometimes found my crude humor annoying. And sometimes could stand my rudeness and the way I like to show off. I wondered sometimes if he was my friend. Being opposites we did happen to disagree on most things. Bobby always use to come through as my friend...

        Rogue was my other friend. I may have not have won her, but I had a friendship I valued with her. She understood me more than Bobby did, true. But there was something about her, I couldn't understand. She had too much of an actual conscious. She always wanted to do the right thing. And she had a better feeling if she didn't break the rules. It was something that I always hated. Yet, there were times she was the best friend I had. I just can't help but keep those good times.

        Logan never liked me. I could tell. I was the rebellious one who would be the first to break the rules and risk everyone's life. He was afraid I would do just that. I didn't care if he liked me or not. He was just another person holding me back from my true potential. The other mutants thought I was some kid who was just there. I was the one to fill up that empty seat. I was Bobby's friend or Rogue's friend. I wonder if anyone really ever cared about me. Professor Xavier had a worry for me. He knew this would happen. He knew I would be standing here one day. He was suspicious of me, of course and seemed to dislike my displays of showing off. And now I realize he was hoping that Rogue and Bobby could save me from my fate. But even they couldn't. This was destiny....

        Still... here I am. Standing in the helicopter with Magneto and Mystique. I'm not afraid. Somehow I knew this would happen. Magneto was the only person who had ever respected and even praised my powers. My powers were always shunned by others. But no. Not by him. He made me see my powers in a new light. A talent. Nothing to be shunned or hated. Yes, that's what it is. A talent. Nothing more. I just happen to be more talented than others.

        I have pyrokinesis.


End file.
